To Forgive and Forget
by Ishi-chan94
Summary: They fought a lot, that was true, but Alfred didn't expect that it would end up worse than the Revolution. Rated T for the mix-up of medical terms and country bios - AlfredxArthur Very slight ArthurxKiku  Side: PruCan GiriPan - Set at year 2010 -  Beta


_To Forgive and Forget_

_Chapter I: The Last Knight_

**Denisis/Ishida Sakura**

**4/7/2010**

Feeling weak and stressed, Arthur forced himself to walk through the empty streets of Osaka, Japan. The British man felt a shiver down his spine as the cold autumn air passed his frail form; fatigue was evident in his face as he scowled. Arthur pulled out a piece of paper from a brown envelope, which had a 'confidential' marking on its front, as he continued his walk. He slowly reviewed its contents, having familiarized it himself so long ago. Inserting it back inside the envelope, a sudden memory claimed its way inside his mind.

"_A friend?" a small black-haired man cocked his head to the side; confusion apparent in his expression._

"_Y-yes, a friend," Arthur flushed red as he scratched the back of his head and looked away, embarrassed. Slowy, he turned to the other man._

_The small man suddenly smiled warmly at him, "I would like that," he said._

_Arthur stared at the man in front of him and blushed even more, 'He is a man, Arthur! Do get a grip of yourself!' After realizing the thought he was getting, he soon obtained his voice back, "W-well, I'm not doing this for you, I-I'm doing this for myself, okay? Ha-hahaha!" Bloody hell, he sounded like a complete dork._

_Soft chuckles emitted from the other man, "You're a funny man, Arthur-san," he spoke so sweetly._

Reality went back to Arthur as he stood in front of Japan's wooden gate. He, apparently, was so overcome with the memory of him and the island nation that he did not realize he was already at his destination. Shaking his head to compose himself, he pressed the doorbell at the foundation of the gate.

Hurried footsteps could be heard from the other side of the wall. _'Matte desu!' a_ soft call emitted behind it. A few moments later, sounds of clanking metal surrounded Arthur's hearing. Finally, the gate opened, revealing the nation of Japan.

Kiku's eyes widened and a small gasp gave off from his delicate lips, "A-Arthur-san, I did not expect you!"

Arthur chuckled apologetically at the Japanese man's reaction, "I apologize if I surprised you with my arrival. I was not able to warn you, for my departure was also sudden. I hope that you do not mind…"

"O-of course! I do not mind at all, it is just that…" Kiku slowly looked back, "Ano, Hera-Greece-san is also here for a visit. I hope that you also do not mind," he stated as he sidestepped to let the British man in.

Without giving a thought to the presence of the Grecian in the house, Arthur just nodded at Kiku. There was no point in asking why. Besides, he has more important things to do and discuss with Japan than to meddle with the other man's personal affairs.

The wind felt calmer inside the wooden walls of the estate. It's warm welcome was much the same as it emitted back at the years of the Anglo-Japanese treaty. It was the same old, but now renovated, house he had met the Japanese nation after his years of seclusion.

As the two island nations walked through the wooden halls, Kiku caught a glimpse of Arthur again. The British man looked very different than his usual self; his suit was full of creases, his hair was more untidy than usual, his skin was deathly pale and he looked as if he had lost a few pounds. The Japanese man wondered if these were the effects of the economy's slump or an emotional trauma from the last world meeting.

In his own thoughts, Japan bitterly remembers what had happened between a certain American and Arthur.

FLASHBACK

"_So, 'cause you guys didn't like my proposal last meeting about solving global warming by building a big robot to protect the earth, I have another idea for you guys!" America loudly proclaims as he stood on the podium._

_The other nations in the room either groaned or sighed in exasperation. Here they go again…_

_England, however, had enough of America's ideas for the global warming when reports about sinking economies and oil spills were going on._

"_SHUT IT, GIT!" Arthur exclaimed a little bit too harshly as he stood. Every single nation gazed upon him; even Greece was awoken by the British man's sudden outburst._

_Without giving a thought, he continued, "Why are you still blabbering about impossible things when there are other more important issues at hand, like your stupid oil spill and the bloody recession?"_

_America looked at his former charge unhappily, "My boss is already handling matters in the Mexican gulf, and everything is going smoothly, 'nway. 'Sides, isn't BP "British Petroleum?" As for the recession… Iggy, if you're mad about your economy falling, fucking blame it on yourself. Your people were too dependent on me."_

_England was about to interject when America cut him off as he extended his speech, "And hey, the only thing you've done is contradict every single idea in this room, Artie. You haven't even done anything yourself."_

_The look of Arthur's face turned from annoyance to hellfire rage. How dare that brat say that he was dependent on him?_

"_BLOODY HELL! IF YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO OPPOSE YOU, THEN AT LEAST SUGGEST SOMETHING SENSIBLE, YOU WANKER!" England cried, he no longer had control on his feelings at that point._

_Feeling insulted, America yelled back at England, "SAYS SOMEONE WHO DID NOTHING BUT STICK HIS ASS ON HIS PORCH CHAIR AND DRINK FUCKING TEA!"_

"_WHY YOU-"_

"_HELL, WHY DO YOU BLAME US FOR YOUR SHORTCOMINGS, ANYWAY! YOU'VE BEEN USELESS, ENGLAND, USELESS I TELL YA!"_

_Arthur instantaneously ran in front of Alfred, and yanked the younger man's collar. Alfred, shocked from the sudden physical violation, was silenced completely._

_England looked murderously at America, "AFTER ALL THE EFFORTS I HAVE DONE TO MAXIMIZE TRADE TO ALL MY FORMER COLONIES, YOU CALL ME __USELESS__?"_

_Alarmed by the increasing tension in the room, France stood up from his chair and walked towards the bickering pair, placed himself behind Arthur as he held the man's arm , "Oi, Angleterre, that's enough…" he called out worriedly._

_The said man angrily shook the French's hand off his shoulder and continued his heated charade a little bit softer than the previous, "I shouldn't-have…"_

_America stared at Arthur's face with a confused expression. Arthur looked so mad and fuming but at the same time, he looked as if he was about the cry._

_However, before America had the chance to open his mouth as say something, England beat him with a surprising yell once again._

"_I SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN ANY SINGLE ONE OF YOU INDEPENDENCE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE BACK-"_

_It happened so quickly. One second, England was losing his self-control and crying on top of his lungs. But in the next, America's hand shot up and…_

_SMACK!_

_Every single nation in the room stared at the pair in front of the table, completely taken back at the sudden turn of events. Germany was completely stunned in his chair, Italy Veneciano cried beside him. Japan had ran across the room and held back the American. Lithuania, who had followed Japan, did the same. The other nations just froze._

_Arthur sat on the marble floor completely stunned. Eyes wide, he softly held the bruising mark starting to form on his left cheek as thoughts of regret ran through his mind, 'I… didn't say that right? I shouldn't have said that…'_

_The silence in the meeting room was again broken when the infuriated American opened his mouth, "Dammit, Iggy… after all these years, you're still attached to the past."_

_The British man looked back up to Aflred's blue orbs again, disbelief written all over his face. _

"_Igirisu-san…" Japan called out sympathetically behind Alfred._

_Tears started to roll down Arthur's cheeks and after realizing how a complete mess he was, he dashed out of the room. France and Canada called him out but were already too late. _

_Everybody realized that it was the worst conflict between Alfred and Arthur ever since the Revolution._

"Arthur-san," Japan called him out again, but in vain. The Brit was deep in his thoughts. The dark haired man tried again, leaning closer from the other end of the low table, "England!"

Arthur snapped back to reality as he heard his country name, "P-pardon?"

The dark-haired man sighed, "I'm afraid you tea will go cold if you continue to stare blankly like that,"

"O-oh, sorry," he apologized, smiling sheepishly after taking a sip.

Japan looked more worried with England's behavior, "Is there something wrong, Arthur-san, you look very tired…"

Gazing back, he replied, "I'd be a complete liar if I told you that there's nothing wrong…"

"Ah, I wouldn't meddle with your worries, but please tell me if I could be of help."

Arthur chuckled lightly, "You're already helping me, Kiku, by just being able to relax like this. Thank you."

Nodding, Japan turned to the business at hand. "Ano, is there anything important about your sudden visit?"

Taking the brown envelope from the floor, Arthur gave it to the man across him, "Actually, I am here to discuss about a proposition, however, I have a feeling it may be more of a favor from a friend,"

"_A favor?" _Japan raised his eyebrows slightly. He reached out to take the envelope and opened it. His eyes widened as he read the title.

_The 2__nd__ Anglo-Japanese Treaty  
A Cultural Fest Between Two Countries of which the Sun Shines Brightly Upon  
A Proposal by Arthur Kirkland_

"A-arthur-san, what does this mean?" Japan asked, flustered.

England scratched the back of his head, "I apologize if that came as a shock, but the context is the same as what the title means literally,"

"But, why would you want to establish this again?"

Arthur stared down on his cup, and took a moment to decipher the right words to say, "…I-What happened in the last meeting, I tried to mend things between me and my former colonies…"

"Then, how is it connected to this?" Japan asked again, sterner than usual. He wasn't entirely lax with Arthur's idea of a new treaty.

"Please let me explain," said Arthur who looked straightly to Japan.

The other man just nodded.

"So, I visited my former colonies one by one, and all of them shunned me. Alfred won't talk to me, Canada excuses himself saying that he's busy, India chased me through a local market while shouting foul words, Hongkong ignores me, and Australia commanded his Koala to attack me. Basically, all my efforts were crushed…"

"I…. don't know what to say…" Japan spoke quietly, looking symapathetic as ever.

"By proposing this… I wanted to show that I'm not as cold hearted as let on. I know it is quite selfish of me to ask this huge favor from you, but please consider the other benefits of this cultural exchange," Arthur explained.

Silence reigned once again inside the wooden room. Japan wanted to ease the tension so badly, but he did not know the right things to say. After skimming through the files, the proposal looked promising but risky at the same time. He would not be able to give Arthur an answer for now.

Arthur's head shot up back as Japan broke the silence, "Arthur-san, I think I will not be able to give you a proper answer right now. My boss will still have to look at these files,"

"No, no, it's alright. I don't need your decision immediately; doing so may only raise suspicion from the other countries," England immediately answered back, "I just want you to hold unto that and see how your people will react. The voice of the people must be heard first,"

"Hai, certainly."

"There's actually another grave reason why I proposed this, but please give me the benefit of doubt and trust me that all will go smoothly if you accept it…"

Another moment of silence fell on them again, however, Arthur hastily continued the exchange to finally announce his leave. "I-I should get going then, Kiku. It's a pleasure to spend a tea session with you again."

"Matte, you just arrived, aren't you tired from you flight?" Japan asked worriedly.

"Well, forgive me, but I already booked a flight that will take off about three hours from now," he replied.

The Japanese man looked questioningly at him. Was he trying to kill himself? What sane person would book a departure flight the same day as his arrival?

Arthur scratched the back of his head and laughed tiredly, "It may seem really hurried of me, but I'm a busy man, Kiku. Time is not a luxury of mine."

Looking back at the Brit, Japan smiled slightly too, "Then please do not strain yourself too much, Arthur-san,"

The other man smiled back, "Of course, I'll be fine."

When Arthur left the eastern nation's house, Japan wouldn't known…

_That it was the last smile he would see from **him**..._

~Ishi-chan94

Notes:

I've been doing this chapter many months ago. I still apologize for my lack of skill in wording and speech construction, I fail!


End file.
